


Let's Not

by Jclly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 'Seungcheol the snitch', Classic couple fight, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Petty and ready, Sensitive and steady, jealous mingyu, slight angst, they make up dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jclly/pseuds/Jclly
Summary: Mingyu gets jealous after seeing a post of Junhui and Minghao eating together





	Let's Not

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of fics sitting around so here you go

They got into a fight again- this one may have been the biggest fight. It all started when Minghao went to go eat Dim Sum with Junhui, a close friend. Minghao didn't tell Mingyu and Mingyu found out from a post that Seungcheol the snitch sent from Junhui’s instagram, that was sent to him from Jeonghan that was telling him about how they too should go on a date and eat Dim sum. Seungcheol took it, Jeonghan’s words, the wrong way and thought Minghao was cheating on Mingyu so he told the tall boy all his false accusations.

And so here are Minghao and Mingyu fighting in their living room at 12:00 am, after Mingyu drove down there and legit snatched the younger from his table with Jun.

“What the hell is your problem!?” Minghao yelled at him, anger through the roof. “My problem!? What’s your problem, am I not good enough for you?” Mingyu retorted. They’ve yelled at each other before, but this time it was much worse. Their fists were clenched and teeth gritted, over a huge misunderstanding.

“I don’t even know what you're talking about! You’re such a narcissist why is everything always about you huh!?” Minghao cocked his head to the side all this yelling was wearing him out and his face was beginning to get red, he just wanted this silly thing to be over. “Oh-ho-ho, I’m a narcissist? And you know exactly what I’m talking about!” Mingyu fished his phone out of his pocket and scrolled angrily, yes angrily, to the post that Seungcheol sent him. He shoved the bright device in Minghao’s face. Mingyu felt like he just caught the younger in a lie and exposed him to himself, he felt smart in away until Minghao scrunched his nose up and knitted his eyebrows together.

“You’re yelling at me over going to eat with my best friend Junhui… ?” Minghao’s eyes were squinted, he didn't understand.

“Eat? Ha. More like CHEAT.” Mingyu yelled. “Oh for the love of God Mingyu is this really what this whole fiasco is about?” Mingyu nodded his head.

“I wasn’t cheating on you- I was celebrating Junhui's birthday by eating with him.” Minghao explained. Mingyu’s heart sank as he put his phone back in his pocket, he really felt like an ass. 

“Babe i-” 

Before Mingyu could apologize for jumping to conclusions Minghao rolled his eyes and went to his room slamming the door behind him. Mingyu really messed up this time. 

Minghao took his phone out and began texting Junhui.

Jun ge: What happened??  
Jun ge: I hope things are okay;;

'No Jun it's fine, Mingyu just jumped to conclusions for the 127th time. I'm sorry for ruining your bday'

Jun ge: Don't apologize?? It’s fine, I still had fun :) 

'Haha me too. See you later, happy birthday!'

Jun ge: Nighty night and thank you !!

Minghao put his phone on the nightstand and changed into his sleeping clothes then plopping down into bed. It felt cold and empty. He usually slept next to Mingyu, the warm tall handsome Kim Mingy- “No no no! Stop it Minghao you’re supposed to be angry right now.” Minghao thought to himself.

He tossed and turned for hours and he felt lonely. But being stubborn, he couldn’t give up his pride and go crawling back to Mingyu. After 30 seconds of staring at the ceiling Minghao finally succumbed to the feeling of solidarity and left his room quietly.

The chinese boy padded across the hallway and opened Mingyu’s door slowly. 

“Ming…?” Mingyu asked looking up from his 3ds. Minghao pouted and felt like crying hearing Mingyu’s tone of voice, he missed him so much even though they were legit in the same house. “Gyu…” Minghao choked out.

Mingyu sat up and opened his arms as the smaller closed the door and ran into them hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry Minghao, I’m such an idiot- I won't do that ever again. Please forgive me.” Mingyu rushed out as he held onto said boy. 

Minghao sobbed a bit and hugged Mingyu even tighter. “I’m sorry for not forgiving you earlier. I don't ever want to lose you Gyu.” 

Mingyu pulled back from the hug and cupped Minghao’s face bringing him in for a kiss. Minghao smiled as he sniffled a bit while looking into Mingyu’s eyes. 

“I love you so much Minghao.” 

“I love you more Mingyu.” Mingyu laughed and flipped Minghao onto his back. “Is that so?” Minghao giggled and nodded his head, “I love you more than all the stars in the sky.” 

The taller male laughed and smiled wickedly, “Let's see who loves who more after… this!” Mingyu began tickling Minghao’s sides throwing the younger into a fit of laughter. “Gyu - Gyu s-stop! I can’t b-breathe!” Mingyu continued his administrations and bent down to leave a mark on Minghao’s neck.

“What’s that? I can't hear you Haohao.” Mingyu said in between sucks on the younger’s neck. Minghao’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he laughed uncontrollably. “F-fine fine you win! You love me more!” Mingyu removed his face from Minghao’s neck and stopped tickling him too. 

“I hate you.” Minghao deadpanned as he slipped under the blankets while feeling his neck. Mingyu slipped under too and wrapped his arms around Minghao’s waist pulling him close, “But I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> •◇• leave a kudos if you want


End file.
